Two Sides of the Same Blade
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: A Summer afternoon on the outskirts of Baron. Cecil/Kain


**Two Sides of the Same Blade**

**A Final Fantasy IV One-shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: Cecil/Kain

*Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix, respectively*

* * *

Cecil Harvey and Kain Highwind sat back to back, in the lush green fields on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Baron. The sun was beating down pleasantly on their skin as they conversed lightly in contented murmurs. Kain's long, pale blond hair was tied at the back and lay loosely over his right shoulder; he could feel the gentle breeze stirring the wavy, pure-white strands of his best friend's hair behind him, tickling his neck.

"Kain…?"

The person in question opened his powder blue eyes, a carefree smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yes, Cecil," there was a pause and a sound like torn grass before the younger squire continued.

"Do you think you will ever leave Baron?" Cecil's dulcet tones were quiet and tinged with something like reluctance.

"I should think not, we have everything a man could wish for here," Kain began, lightly nudging his counterparts shoulder with his own. "Though, I suppose once we are knighted, we may journey to all sorts of places…" Cecil hummed non-committal, lapsing back into silence. Kain drew a knee up, resting his arm on it as he wondered at his friends thoughts. He didn't mind the silence, as long as he had Cecil there to fill it- if only with just his steady breathing.

"Kain…" there was a sigh. "I think I should like to live here forever…with you by my side…" Kain swallowed, letting his friends words digest. It was times like these that Kain mused of Cecil and himself being as one- or two sides of the same blade; Kain being the blunt side. Though he knew that the way he felt wasn't entirely the same as Cecil.

"You might even get around to finally courting Rosa," Kain joked, although there was nothing in what he'd said that he found amusing at all. He felt Cecil adjust his position, swivelling around so that his cheek was now leaning against Kain's left shoulder blade.

"I do not understand why you make such jokes," Cecil remarked softly and Kain could almost hear the pout he was surely wearing. He imagined his friend's cheeks were sporting a delicate blush too; often he would long to touch the back of his hand to the warm skin.

"We are teenagers yet, Cecil," Kain continued, determined not to let them fall upon a much more serious topic; love.

"That may be so, but I say I will court whomever I like," Cecil retorted, lifting his head to prop his chin on his friend's shoulder. The latter felt an involuntary smirk arise.

"You do not like Rosa? Is she not the fairest of all Baron?" Kain allowed himself to revel in the idea of having Cecil all to himself, just this once.

"That may be your belief, but it is not mine." Cecil replied, an odd edge to his voice.

"I assure you, I have no interest in Rosa whatsoever," Kain disagreed, sounding defensive even to his own ears.

"Why should I need reassuring?"

Kain stopped smiling at that, only to get distracted by the sensation of Cecil's breath on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"If not Rosa, then who do you think the fairest?" Kain asked swiftly, ignoring his friend's question.

"I will not say…" Cecil hedged, turning away so that they were back to back once more. Kain felt his curiosity pique at the same time as a scowl graced his face.

"You will not tell me? Are we not best friends?" Kain pressed, turning himself to look at the back of his friends head. Cecil sat, knees drawn up and head propped on his arms. The locks of white hair fell around his shoulders and for a moment, Kain struggled to resist the urge to run his fingers through it.

"We do not tell each other everything…" Cecil said in a small voice.

"Yes we do…" Kain trailed off, recognising the lie all too well.

"I doubt I shall ever get married," Cecil went on, surprising Kain further.

"It is I who will remain unmarried, I am sure," Kain murmured, in a soothing tone; he never did like to hear Cecil feeling so melancholic.

"Well then, I guess we shall stay unmarried together," Cecil responded, sounding strangely pleased.

"And you would be happy to live that way?" Kain couldn't help but let slip the hopefulness in his voice.

"Why of course, with you by my side, I shall never be lonely…"

Kain's heart skipped a beat at the genuine feeling the other boy's words held.

"Cecil…" Kain lifted a hesitant hand to brush slightly against the silky white hair that he loved, before he caught himself. Sharply snatching his hand back, he sighed and let himself fall backwards into the grass. Cecil glanced up, startled laughter falling from his lips, and turned to look down at his friend. Kain closed his eyes on the wide curious, cornflower blue eyes that regarded him. Distantly, he heard Cecil move closer and join him, lying back in the grass. Kain felt himself smile again, the previous tension ebbing away as he listened to the breeze and the wildlife around him. Eventually all he could pay attention to was the person beside him, close enough to touch. Cracking his eyes open, slowly he turned his head to peek at the boy. Cecil was already looking at him, with a faraway- almost dreamy- expression, morphing quickly into an open smile. Kain felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat as he got caught in his friends blue irises. He became acutely aware of the space between them- or lack there of. Cecil was on his side, head resting on his fist, lazily. Kain quirked an eyebrow up but didn't dare move or say anything, lest this turn out to be some sort of dream. But he didn't think he was imagining the look on the other boys face. Cecil grinned briefly before straightening up into a sitting position.

"We should return," he stated, before preparing to stand. Without thinking, Kain sat up and gripped Cecil's left arm. "Kain?" Heart racing, Kain leant over and pressed his lips to Cecil's. The latter made a noise of exclamation but didn't pull away. Cecil's fingers reached to stroke the back of Kain's neck gently, as he gradually deepened the kiss. Kain wrapped his arms securely around the other boy's waist, pulling him more tightly against him.

"I love you, Cecil." He whispered into said boy's ear once he'd broken their embrace. Wide cornflower blue eyes gazed in amazement, into lidded powder blue ones for a long time.

"How many years have I longed to hear that…" Cecil breathed, as if he wasn't sure if what was happening was real or not. "I have always loved you, Kain Highwind. And I feel I always shall."

"Cecil," Kain closed the distance of their mouths again, relishing in his new found euphoria. Cecil was finally his and even if it killed him, he would never let this beautiful boy go.

* * *

That night at dinner, both boys sat subtly closer and each with large smiles on their faces; one edging on a smirk, and the other of pure bliss.


End file.
